


Deep Dive Surprise

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Deepthroating, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, NSFW, fem!Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Aoba all her life, Ren should've seen every side and sight she had. But she still has a few tricks up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Dive Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is at long last! The Ren/Lady Aoba sexy times! I was surprised to see the watchers this accidental-series gathered up; I was even more surprised when I would get messages with someone asking about the fic or saying that they look forward to it. It made me very happy to say the least! Thank you for all the support! And I hope this manages to live up to expectations, especially since I experimented around a LOT... ;w; *fidgets nervously*

_Maybe this is all wrong_ , thought Aoba, picking at the silky material tightly wrapped around her torso. She shifted her weight back and forth as she examined her reflection, lips turned down in worry.

Of course, it was far too late to back down now. Even though she knew she could just tell Ren to forget about it and that he’d completely understand, Aoba had stored up too much bravery for this. Going to the store and actually buying the outfit had been an achievement all on its own, but booking a room at the love hotel with Ren and dressing up in the garments was something Aoba had been immensely proud of herself for doing.

At least until the nerves started to hit when she looked at herself in the mirror.

It wasn’t that she thought she was particularly unattractive or anything, but the more she looked, the more she wondered if the outfit was just too out of her league to pull off. The corset and panties were a pretty, shining blue that were a darker shade than her hair. It cinched her waist, exaggerating her curves, and with her nerves she wondered if maybe it was too tight. Sheer black stockings hugged her legs all the way up to mid-thigh, where straps led up to the lacy black garter belt. The material felt strange but pleasant on her skin as she rubbed her legs anxiously together.

 _I should take this off_.

She felt fine when she tried them on at the store, but now she worried her breasts weren’t big enough and that her hips were too wide, thighs too thick... _This is so embarrassing, what if he doesn’t like it?_

A knock sounded on the other side of the door, making her jump. “Aoba? Are you alright?”

“Y-yes! I’ll be out in a second, just, um,” she watched her blush stain her cheeks, “just go wait on the bed.”

Ren seemed to hover around a second longer, but then after an, “Alright,” she heard him pad away.

 _Oh man... Get it together, Aoba! It’s Ren - he won’t laugh or say straight out that he doesn’t like it. We can just...pretend it didn’t happen if it goes bottoms-up_. With that reassurance, she stood up straighter.

 _You’re sexy, Aoba! You’re a goddamn sexy woman, and you can do this!_ She nodded confidently to her reflection and took down her ponytail, tousling her long blue hair out. After a deep breath, she opened the door.

Ren was sitting on the bed, already shirtless and with just his worn jeans hanging off of his hips. He perked up immediately when Aoba started to come out, and she almost wanted to laugh at how the gesture reminded her of how his Allmate ears used to twitch up in attention to her. It quelled her anxieties a bit more, but seeing Ren’s stare turn from affectionate to something more intense made her freeze right in front of him.

Good? Bad? Aoba was usually able to read Ren always, but his gaze was pinning her in place, and her thoughts started to reel again, clouding her mind and making her heart pound.

Ren shifted, his stare so heated it was like an actual physical touch, caressing her every curve even when his hands curled into the sheets and not on her.

"Aoba." Her name was a sigh of rapture on his lips.

She felt better immediately after she heard it, a shy grin barely hidden as she twirled a finger through a strand of her hair. "It's rude to stare," she teased.

Ren blinked as if out of a spell, his cheeks starting to flush. His eyes lowered briefly in apology, but the next second they were tracing over her again. Aoba shifted on her feet, but then Ren offered out his hand to her, and she went over to meet him. Their fingers tangled together as she was led closer, and Ren leaned in, tentatively, then more to nuzzle into the tied curve of her waist.

"Is this the surprise you said you had?" he asked, voice betraying the excited tremor in it.

The heat of his breath ghosted over her hip, and she inhaled sharply, petting through his hair with her free hand. "It was an idea I had."

"You've never had clothes like this before." Ren's other hand teased the strap of her garter, tugging it up and around.

Aoba held on to Ren as his fingers moved to caress the back of her thigh, hoisting her leg up so that he could start trailing kisses over it. The light press of his lips sent little shocks through her body.

It was funny how Ren was able to say such a thing with confidence, but how could he not? He'd always been with her, had seen her in her private moments - he was very well the one who knew her most. That kind of familiarity was what cushioned her desire with reassurance.

A tiny gasp left her as Ren started to nuzzle into her inner thigh. "I...got them just for you." The confession was too much for her ears as soon as it was out, but the hitch of Ren's breath followed by the scrape of his fangs on her skin convinced her that the words only riled him up more.

" _Ren_." The first blooms of pleasure rippled over her skin. That pleasure only spiked higher as Ren started sucking and biting, with such intensity that a mark would surely imprint itself there. Ren pulled her close, tugging her panties down just enough for him to bury his face into her groin for more kisses. Aoba wobbled, the jolt too much for her to keep balance for a second, and again with more desperation she cried, "R-Ren!"

Thick and wet, his tongue played with her clit, dancing around it and giving low groans that made Aoba's mind hazy. Her grip on his hair tightened, giving it messy tousles when he moved up again to pepper kisses just below her naval. When he tugged her along and laid her back on the bed, she was dizzy enough that she didn't recognize their position until she was trying to arch her back off the sheets as Ren claimed her lips. With the corset, it was a difficult feat, and she simply let Ren lean over her.

Their tongues and lips and teeth pressed and pulled along each other, making slick sounds as Aoba reveled in Ren's taste. There was still that strange mix of her own taste on his tongue, but with each kiss their flavors became less distinct.

Ren parted them just enough for quick gulps of air, and then he kissed each of her breasts peeking out from the low border of the corset. When he rose up to sweep his eyes over her, he was enclosed between her legs and her hips were already gyrating closer to him.

He brushed back her bangs, drinking her in. He seemed to shiver more from it than she did. "Aoba," he said, "this is... You didn't have to..." He stopped.

"I _wanted_ to." Her hands felt over his chest, palms rolling over his nipples before dipping down to trace over his muscles. "I didn't know if it'd work, or if you'd like it, but--"

The prospect that Aoba thought she could do something dissatisfying for him seemed like an inconceivable notion that had to be erased before it could be even suspected of existing. Ren pressed their chests together, his face burying itself in her hair. "You're _beautiful_ , Aoba," he said, kissing her anywhere he could reach.

His hand reached down and rubbed between her legs, stirring up heat and moisture there. "Thank you for this. You're so beautiful, and I want...to keep touching you."

She let out a whimper, rocking her hips to increase the friction of his touch, trying to press him in between her clothed folds. Ren _did_ push a finger in then, the silky material shoving into her, and oh, it was barely an inch, but the texture still felt so pleasant.

“Ren, that’s...!” Dirty. Teasing. Although she’d spent nearly half an hour putting on the garments (perfecting how to tie her corset up had been a long task in itself for days before this), concealing them under her clothes all evening, Aoba’s flesh hummed in want to touch Ren nakedly, without the silken trappings. The corset already felt too tight, preventing her from pressing her heartbeat to Ren’s.

However, she couldn’t deny that those obstacles, separating that sweet push of Ren’s finger deep into her, were enticing ones, tempting her body into new reactions that had her pulse racing. Aoba dragged her foot up Ren’s leg and hip, higher still to drape her leg over his shoulder. “Re~n.”

Amber eyes glanced at Aoba’s thigh, trapped tight against the stocking. His teeth grazed against the hem, tugging the elastic then releasing so that it snapped against her skin. Aoba shivered, letting out a shaky moan. Taking note of her reaction, Ren repeated the action, snapping the elastic harder and making the embarrassed blush Aoba's face sting with heat.

His tongue laved over the plump strip of flesh and even over the sheer material of her stocking, pouring pure want down her body. Cradling her leg to his attending lips, he dipped lower. The coil under Aoba's stomach tightened in anticipation, and she whimpered again, fingers threading in Ren's hair once more when he nuzzled between her legs.

"Ren... Mmn!" She bit at her bottom lip as the pleasure nudged at her. 

Ren rolled his palms over her hips, his hands large and strong, and Aoba shuddered from their contrast to the soft silk of her panties. Just as Ren pulled the material over her crotch aside, Aoba sat up.

"W-wait."

He did. "Is something wrong, Aoba?" Ren gazed up at her from between her quivering thighs, his mouth so close to her entrance she felt his breath.

She moved, gently nudging him away so that they could switch positions - her on her knees with Ren sitting on the bed. In front of her line of sight was his bulge straining against the material of his jeans.

"This is for you. So I...I want to give to you. I'll..." Aoba mimicked his actions from before, nuzzling into it, trying not to moan just from feeling his hardness press on her cheek. "I'll do... _whatever_ Ren wants."

Ren tensed, his cock twitching under her close touch. Instantly, his fingers traced over cheek and jawline, up higher to thread through her hair. That little electric touch was enough to prompt Aoba to undo Ren's pants, reach in and pull out his cock.

"Mmn... Aoba..."

"Let me," she chided gently, stroking him. His cock was hot in her palm, swelling more as she pressed a kiss to the tip.

Ren's fingers twitched in her hair, his breathing getting heavier. Aoba's lips were already getting slick from the small drops dripping from his slit. It surprised her a bit, how hard he was and that so much precum was leaking out. Did she manage to rile him up like that? Aoba licked and kissed his base, nuzzling into his dark hair before going up to swallow his head.

"A-Aoba..." Ren sat up straighter, shoving himself in even more. She gagged, just for a moment (it didn't matter that they'd done this before, Ren's length was _impressive_ to say the least), but only took it as encouragement to swallow him in deeper.

"Mmh... mmm." Aoba pulled back, let her throat relax from that first intense stretch. After a hard suck to the head that had Ren moaning deep, she dove back in.

She didn't deepthroat often for the sheer fact that gagging embarrassed her and gave Ren enough concern that he pulled back. But by the sound of his breaths and cock throbbing in her mouth, that didn't seem to be the case this time. His hips were starting to rock in place, squirming as Aoba started to build up a pace at bobbing her head. Ren's taste fell on her tongue, down her throat. She focused on that, one hand reaching further in to massage his balls, the other squeezing at her quivering thigh.

Then Ren snapped his hips up, Aoba fully swallowing him for just a second before she choked. She tried to pull back, made a horribly wet gagging sound as she looked up at Ren in surprise. His eyes were glazed, lips parted with hitched breaths that punctuated to a groan as Aoba gulped again and again, trying desperately to accommodate his girth. Tears were blurring her vision, weak keens dying in her throat, but as she gathered herself, she patted his leg when reason returned to him and he started sputtering out apologies.

 _Keep going_ , she tried to communicate. She did all this for Ren after all; this was what she wanted, for him to indulge, to lose himself in pleasure.

Aoba realized she got a thrill out of it too - her hand was down her panties, rubbing her desperate cunt even as her mouth and oral cavity were painfully strained. _Keep going. Do it more. It's fine, Ren, so_...

"Hhmph!" Aoba kept her lips parted as wide as she could to keep from accidentally hurting him with her teeth, but it was a task easier said than done with Ren's size. Drool started to slick up both Ren's cock and down her chin as he started thrusting into her mouth.

"Aoba... I'm sorry, I... _Aoba_...!" Ren held her in place with his grip in her hair, the filthiest sounds literally being choked out of Aoba with each shove.

She settled for holding the material of his jeans, her fingers pushing inside her, her own hips wriggling in tandem in a desperate attempt to mimic Ren fucking her there too, just as brutal and filling and _hot_.

Every thrust made her gag, but still Ren fucked her mouth, forcing himself down her throat. Saliva and cum smeared her lips and his cock, making the movements easier, slicker, allowing a faster pace that left Aoba breathless and whining and choking.

"Nngh! A-Aoba... Haa, hnn, Aoba!"

When he suddenly pulled her away, a thick strand of drool and precum spilling down, she was still fingering herself, continuing to fill their ears with embarrassingly wet sounds. She blushed, almost feeling ashamed, trying to catch her breath and numbly lapping at Ren's profusely leaking cock.

"Ren," she said, voice raspy, vocals bruised and sore. "D-don't pull back--" He'd been close, that edge of release palpable and heavy on her tongue - why did he stop?

Ren's pupils were blown, going down from Aoba's face to where her hand was working on herself. It occurred to her to stop because Ren was _staring_ , his cock twitching in obvious excitement at her actions, dirty and needy as they were, but it was also making her more excited.

"But you... Aoba too," he said, words having a certain slur to them that let her know just how far gone he was. "Unless...you want to keep doing that..."

The thought was enticing - Aoba couldn't stop stroking her sweet spots for a second - but she reminded herself she didn't want Ren to just be satisfied with sight. She wrapped herself up as a present, and she wanted Ren to open her up already. With a great nudge of willpower, Aoba removed her hand and got up to kiss Ren.

Their tongues pushed and glided against one another, lips pressing close as Ren drew Aoba onto his lap. And then once more she was laid on the bed, thighs nudged apart. Aoba whimpered, realizing how wet she was, how utterly _soaked_ she left her panties. She was no better than Ren was, and that had been just a few minutes ago. Now he was riled up more, cock pressing on her panties insistently. The fact she still had them on didn't seem to faze Ren as he dragged his cock along the silk, huffing heatedly at Aoba's neck, licking it.

"Ren," she gasped. She was clenching in want, her moans spilling out too much for her to hold back. Those rubs were enticing enough for her to lift her hips and move along with him. It almost felt just as good as him being actually inside her, amazing even as his hardness teased so close to her sensitive spots.

"Aoba, this is..." Ren sounded strained.

"It's good, Ren. Aah... F-feels good, but-- Haah!?" Aoba blinked, eyes opening wide as she watched Ren rise up a bit. His hands on her thighs, he suddenly pushed them together, continuing with his leisurely drags.

The sensation then was new, startling - Ren's slicked cock between the pliant flesh of her thighs, nudging at her as he pushed in and out. Both of them let out surprised gasps, and their original intent was completely forgotten by the first slide. It was just as good and he was so hard hard and her so soft. With each thrust Ren's cock smeared cum between her thighs and panties and the hem of her corset, making everything dirty and sticky.

"R-Ren... Ren, haah...!"

"I'm sorry, Aoba. I know you probably wanted... But it felt good, and--"

Aoba shook her head, squirming. "A-ah... No, this is fine, it's... Haa... It's _fine_ , keep going, Ren, mmh, _Ren_!" Quivering, she panted for a full breath, the task harder with Ren thrusting and the corset wrapped around her. Encouragining him, she squeezed her thighs together more, craving that thick heat.

Surprised at her acceptance, Ren's movements stuttered, but just as fast his eyes clouded in desire again, gripping Aoba's thighs hard and sliding himself over and over in between them. It surprised Aoba too, how overwhelmingly the excitement returned, crashing over her body and making her quake.

"Haa... Aah, aah, Ren..."

"Aoba... Hnngh, so...so soft..." Ren's voice was deeper in the midst of his pleasure.

An insatiable need prompted her to buck her hips up. With eager movements, she started to rub back against him, feeling his hardness drag right by her clit. A string of desperate mewls hummed from her still-sore throat. Ren's hips moved at a steady, hard rhythm like he was inside her, his skin slapping against the back of her thighs. In the middle of their movements, there was a small snap, one of the garter straps having come loose. Neither of them could string up any reason to care - if anything, the strap coming loose seemed to prelude their own break from the edge.

 _Something_ was threatening to burst out, and Aoba's moans started hitching, almost in protest, and her wriggles under Ren changed their intent, trying unsuccessfully to slow him down. "R-Ren, wait! Wait, stop, I'm gonna--! Aah! Haa, Ren, w-wait! N-nngh!"

Ren took one hard thrust, his heat mixing with hers. Aoba followed it with a sharp cry, her muscles tensing all at once as her juices spurted out. Although her body bonelessly relaxed, Ren kept moving until he too came with a hoarse breath.

Tired breaths huffed out between them, keeping them heated even as they shakily relaxed from their high. It didn't help the sting Aoba felt on her cheeks as she became more and more conscious of how sticky and soaked she felt.

"A-ah... I-I'm sorry, it's a - a big mess now..." Aoba fought for breath, sitting up, her legs falling tiredly on the bed. She inspected the scene, ribbons of cum staining her outfit and inner thighs. That was fine. What she couldn't ignore though was the damp spot her own juices left on her underwear and the sheets.

As she fretted, Ren leaned in to nibble at her neck, distracting her. Just a few bites from his fangs and Aoba gave back in to the mood, moaning quietly. The mess was forgotten, at least momentarily. But then Ren claimed her lips softly, almost as if in apology. His eyes were wide too and puppy-like when he looked at her.

"Wh...what?"

"I'm sorry, Aoba. I got too stimulated, and made your clothes dirty." His imaginary dog ears were drooping, Aoba could just see it as he apologized.

She let out an amused breath. "If that's what you're worried about, you don't have to. I was the same, you know."

But his dog ears were still down, and somehow Aoba pieced together what most be going through his mind: first he fucked her throat raw and then stuck himself between her thighs until he came - was it really okay that he had done all that without much regard?

 _He's feeling guilty about pointless things_. Aoba felt the sudden need to demonstrate even more that she didn't mind how he indulged in her, though that might be counter-productive if she didn't directly address it to him. So instead, she started petting through his hair. "That felt really good, Ren. For me too. You...you already made me come with that..." It was embarrassing to say, embarrassing to even admit thinking to herself, but it was something Ren had to hear. She bucked her hips, building up a little friction to his softening cock.

Ren became more alert, stirring in her arms. "Aoba..."

"I said Ren could do whatever to me. So...are you satisfied with just this? Because I can still..." Aoba lowered herself back on the bed, spreading her legs. She could feel Ren getting hard again, and he let a low grunt at her rubbing at his hypersensitive flesh.

Aoba learned a while ago though that Ren had a lot of stamina.

Sure enough, Ren connected them with a possessive kiss as his hands went up and down her sides. Her nipples peeked out from the corset, hard and pink. Ren licked one, then the other, getting to work in the meanwhile at pulling her soiled panties down.

Another garter strap came undone, but once more neither paid it any mind. Panties halfway down her thighs, rustling her stockings as well, Ren positioned himself. Aoba shuddered, her entrance also feeling a little sensitive, but with just a few teasing rubs, she could feel the sweet burn of arousal again. Ren too was getting hard, squeezing her sides.

"Aoba," he groaned, "I didn't bring... I'm sorry, but I didn't know you had this planned and..."

"I-in the nightstand, they put some there."

Ren blinked in surprise, then reached over to rummage through the drawer on the nightstand. When he returned, he had a condom in his hand and was getting to work putting it on. "How did you know that it would be in there?"

"We're...in that type of hotel, you know..."

Although not seeming to understand, Ren had the look that he'd trust in what Aoba said and not question it - for now, anyway.

"Aoba, would you turn around?"

"Huh? ...O-oh." Blushing from the clarity, Aoba rolled onto her stomach, getting on her hands and knees.

They were a mess, she realized belatedly - and not just in the physical sense. She forgot all about the condom herself until Ren said something, and now - now his tip was nudging at her entrance, and it occurred to her that she hadn't been properly prepared. She wondered briefly if touching herself earlier was enough, but the rest of her reason left the moment she felt him enter her, a lot more than she expected but all that she wanted. All evening, sitting in the restaurant, walking down the street, knowing what she was hiding under her clothes, knowing exactly what she wanted Ren to do to her behind the closed doors, what he was doing _now_...

"Unh... A-ah, Ren." He was being literally _pushy_ , cramming more and more of himself inside her, spreading apart her swelling walls as he held on to her sides.

Even with the abrupt push, once Ren started thrusting, it was unhurried. The adopted pace wasn't what Aoba expected given the frenzy and heat of their previous activities - but that was probably also why it felt like a good reprieve. It gave them the opportunity to properly feel every inch of each other, every twitch and swell of muscle. Very consciously, Aoba was aware of her walls being spread as Ren dragged in and out.

Every slow push in made her gasp, gently rocking her body. As Ren leaned over her, he wrapped one arm around her in an embrace as he sweetly moved. Ren's hair tickled her sweating skin, and caught in the moment, she nuzzled into it.

She sighed in pleasure. "Oh... Mmh, Ren... Oh!" Ren suddenly gave a rough snap, enough to make her body stand at attention, sending her to that precipice of becoming desperate again for a pleasure to be shot to her very core.

As if having the same wish and sensing her readiness, Ren started gradually increasing his speed. It was becoming easier for him to pull in and out as Aoba's cunt leaked juices once more, squelching around Ren's cock. Aoba's fingers twitched, nails digging into the sheets as his tip bumped into her cervix, harder and harder as he started pounding into her.

"A-ah! Ah, Ren, _Ren_ \- aahn! Haa!" Her body jolted each time he brushed against her sweet spots, somehow rubbing against all of them. It made her sight go unfocused and spotty, a hand grasping at the headboard for support.

Luckily, Ren didn't seem to have any intention of going anywhere, too happy with filling Aoba to the brim, with leaving bite marks on her shoulder. After a particularly hard thrust that had her crying out, Ren bit down with such a force that Aoba was certain it broke her skin.

"Ren!" It wasn't a protest, far from it - Aoba wanted _more_ , even after everything she'd already done in servicing Ren, and now he was giving back in full, both of them losing themselves to the thick haze of pleasure. She couldn't function beyond reacting to his licks and bites and squeezes and shoves so deliciously deep inside her.

He sucked on the same spot, soothing her in contrast to the harsh movements of his thrusting. Once more his skin slapped onto the pliant flesh of hers, making it as dark pink as her flushed face and cunt, her lips as she bit down on them.

Her body was rocking in violent tandem, her hips pushing back to meet the shove of his cock. For a few moments they were perfectly in sync in their movements, sliding in and out and meeting so perfectly Aoba wanted to sob from how wonderful it felt.

Ren's breath was hot against her ear, murmuring her name over and over, punctuated with a low groan that reverberated in her core. There was so much need in his voice, as if it wasn't enough, and the delirious feeling was one Aoba could sympathize with. At the end of each thrust, both of them were sent stumbling closer to the knife's edge - she could feel it with the jerks of his cock inside her, of how urgently she whimpered and moaned for him.

It wasn't until Ren's hand scrambled behind her back, tangling into something that Aoba realized how deep in want he was. She glanced back, drool trickling down her lips and throat dry and growing drier when she saw her corset strings wrapped around Ren's hand.

He tugged - _hard_ , her breath gone with a gasp as she was pulled flush to him, forcing her in place as Ren shuddered, breathing ragged. Her name left his lips brokenly through a moan, his cock buried deeply when he came. Aoba herself wasn't sure when she'd fallen off the edge, but there she was, sobbing and overstimulated as she loudly orgasmed for the second time.

Strength all but drained, she collapsed onto the bed - or tried to. Her ass still hung in the air because of Ren's grip, but then he too relaxed.

"R-Ren," she rasped, "could you...?"

Still out of it, it took a minute for Ren to figure out what she meant. But he frantically loosened up her strings, finally granting her that full gulp of air. He curled protectively over her, brushing her hair back soothingly. "I'm deeply sorry, Aoba. I didn't want to hurt you at all, but this whole time, I..." He stopped talking, reading the atmosphere and instead settling for laying down next to her, drawing her loosely to his chest.

As soon as she could breathe properly again, she reached up to lightly tousle his sweaty hair. "Hey now," she chided, "didn't I say all this was fine? Although I didn't expect most of it, it wasn't like it was bad. I...I came twice! What more proof do you need?"

Ren considered her words. Slowly, his puppy ears were perking up, hopeful. "If you felt good too, Aoba, then I suppose I don't regret it."

"Good," she sighed, tiredly snuggling up to him.

"...Your throat sounds like it still hurts. Shall I get something for you?" He looked down, surveying the mess on her. "I could draw a bath as well."

A bath and something to drink sounded _amazing_ , but at the moment... "Too tired. I," she laughed weakly, "I can't move."

"I'm sorry."

"Ren, if you say that one more time, I will make you sleep on the floor. And I don't _want_ to kick you off, because this is where we cuddle, alright?" She stared intently at him as she spoke, making sure he knew how serious she was. "You don't have to be sorry. I wanted to do everything for you. Did you like it?"

Ren looked ashamed to admit it, but neither could he be anything less than honest in the face of her. "Very much, Aoba." He ran a gentle hand over her hip.

Humming in approval, she closed her eyes. "Good."

Finally getting with the mood, Ren pulled her close and rested his chin on top of her head. If they focused enough in the silence, other guests in the hotel could be heard - Aoba shoved those sounds away and instead focused on Ren's breaths.

 _Ren's breath. Ren's heartbeat_. It still thrilled her anew to know he had those things now.

Just as she was drifting off, Ren said, "It really was a surprise, Aoba. I did not imagine you ever doing something like this."

"I thought you liked it."

"I did. Thank you." He nuzzled into her hair. "I was merely surprised, but maybe in more than one way. I have been with you since the beginning, but you can still do things like this that surprise me."

More awake, Aoba blinked up at him. "Well," she said, "to be fair, you do things that surprise me too. That's just the kind of thing you have to expect. People do surprising things sometimes. It's a part of being human."

"Is that so." Ren looked interested at the prospect.

"Mm-hm." Mischievously, she leaned up to rub their noses together. "So as we stay together - look forward to more surprises."

**Author's Note:**

> And thus the Lady Aoba sexy time series has come to an end! I hope it was alright, I kind of slammed the fic with scenes orz I have no self-control obviously. 
> 
> I just want a give a big thanks to everyone in the fandom that's supported me this year. I really love DRAMAtical Murder and writing for it has been the most enjoyable thing for me in a long time, so all the lovely messages I receive truly brighten my day. I will continue doing my best in the next year too! Until then~ *bows*


End file.
